Kiss Me
by BittyPunk
Summary: Mizuki had no idea that a simple command could actually open the flood gates and lead to something she has never expected of Nakatsu. MIZUKIxNAKATSU 2ndCHAPup.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Author's notes:**

**There you go, second chapter up! Hehe.  
Please, please, please leave your reviews. Pretty please? I'm starting to lose my confidence on continuing this fic. Boohoo, but please, please let me know what you think. Okay? Okay. :)**

**Thanks to _Tianna-ItachiLover-Fang-_, gave me my first review. Wootwoot! HAHA.**

**So, on with the story. **

* * *

"_UNBELIEVABLE. THAT NAKATSU HAS GOT A GIRLFRIEND."_

_Girlfriend. _

_I can't believe that he took it literally. I didn't really mean for him to answer the girl's question and be her boyfriend! I just wanted him to talk to her, that's all. Besides, he doesn't even know her that much. Isn't it that the girl just approached him and told him that she liked him? _

_I sat on a bench near-by and placed my head on my hands. Yes, as much as I don't want to admit it, I do like Nakatsu. Although, I still idolize Sano. But, see, that's the thing. I mean, that's it, he's just my idol. He's just the person that I look up to. I don't know what happened and how it came to be like this but for now, it's just this. It's just me, itching to tell Nakatsu that I'm actually a girl because at least then, he might look at me differently and not just as his "best friend". I don't think I'd even be his best friend if he hadn't knocked me unconscious when we played football. _

_Aw, man, if I had just known that it'll turn out like this, that things might become this complicated, then I shouldn't have decided to pretend to be a guy and study here in the first place._

_This is crazy. Just total madness._

_I folded my arms on my lap and rested my head on it. Would it be possible that if I close my eyes, I'll be back in America when I open them? Or somewhere else but here? I HONESTLY want to go home already. At least there are a lot of people there to distract me because I don't want to think about this anymore. Though, I know it wouldn't help that much. Right? But, it's just that I need someone to talk to but I don't think I'll have the guts to open this up to anyone. Not even to Dr. Umeda. _

_I slowly shook my head as I felt tears fill my eyes. I need someone to talk to, I WANT someone to listen to me, to help me! I want to cry on someone's shoulder, I want to pour these all out to someone! I, at the very least, want someone to DISTRACT me. Goodness, that's the best thing anyone could do to help me right now. I don't want to be THIS alone anymore. Or to feel trapped or stupid or WHATEVER! Ugh! _

"_Mizuki!"_

_I flinched on the bench when I heard that familiar voice. I sat straight and vigorously wiped the tears from my eyes, only to see Nakatsu running towards me. He sat beside me and placed an arm over my shoulder and gave me a can of my favorite juice. Why now?! You idiot, get away from me! _

_I stared straight ahead but I knew he was looking at me. He has probably realized I was crying by now. No, scratch that, I KNOW he had already known I was crying. I mean, why would he even bother come to me for nothing, RIGHT? Argh, stupid! BUT why did you have to come across me now, anyway?!_

"_What's going on?!"_

_He clutched my shoulders, made me face him and shook me. I stared at him as I thought of an answer but his stare was so intense that the words turned out as a messy babble. _

"_H-home. I miss home!"_

_I forced as I pulled myself from him and tried to walk away but he was fast and was eventually by my side again. I gave out a soft sigh and unconsciously stopped on my tracks. He stopped as well and turned to look at me._

"_Oi, really, what's wrong with you?"_

_He asked me but I didn't answer. I can't answer now! Not when I'm pretty much occupied of you and your stupid girlfriend!_

"_What? Uh. Where were you going a while ago?"_

_Nakatsu raised an eyebrow at me and my weak attempt of changing the topic and gave out a loud sigh. He placed an arm over my shoulder and urged me to walk with him. I tried my best to not look tense but I knew I hadn't done a good job. Sensing my discomfort, he faced me and held both of my shoulders again._

"_Mizuki, I'm your best friend! You can tell me ANYTHING. So tell me what's bothering you!" _

_I forced a smile and held his shoulders too, trying to mock him._

"_Nothing's bothering me, okay? Now, answer my question already."_

"_You sure?"_

"_YES, I'm sure." He sighed at my answer._

"_Okay. Well, I was supposed to meet Komari but I saw you and I thought you were crying so I went to you instead." He said in a breath while he started hopping down the path._

_OF COURSE! I'm so stupid. Why did you even ask him that? You should've expected that answer! Idiot, idiot. Of course, he was going to see her. I unconsciously stopped walking as I processed what he said and eventually felt my eyes well up with tears again. I wanted to wipe them away but honestly, who'd be able to think and do such simple things when you've got too much complex emotions contained in your tiny, little body? I needed someone to talk to so bad! I don't want to keep this all to myself! It's too much for someone to bear. I heard myself hic as a drop of tear rolled down my cheek, just in time when Nakatsu turned to look at me. I saw his eyes widen in shock and confusion then he ran towards me. As always._

"_HEY! What--"  
"Kiss me."_

_NO! You didn't mean that, Mizuki! TAKE THAT BACK! You're a guy. Now, he'll just think I'm crazy. I mentally slapped myself and forced myself to laugh._

"_Heh-heh, I was just kidding, Nakatsu. I just wanted to joke around." _

_I lied as I rubbed my eyes and forced myself to stop sobbing but I stopped when I felt him grasp my hands and pull them away from my face. My heart suddenly raced when I saw his expression, he didn't look happy at all! Now, I've just messed things up! He looked at me so seriously that I was left to either look away or stare ba—_

"_Don't… Don't take that back."_

_Then his lips covered mine. He kissed me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Then his lips covered mine. He kissed me.** _

_My body melted as I felt his hand slowly snake at my back, pulling me closer to him. Is… Is he really kissing me? I heard myself give a soft moan as I felt his tongue touch the seam of my lips, urging me to open them but my eyes shot open as I remembered that we were in school. And I'm a guy! Oh God, he must think I'm gay! Well, of course he's thinking that now. I gently pulled my lips from his and pushed him away._

_I stared at him for a moment, examining his pink cheeks and red lips, and then I gave out a sigh. He's probably confused by now. No, I can't let him believe that he actually kissed a guy. I mean, he was just being a good friend, giving in to his friend's request so I can't make him regret what he did because he thinks I'm a guy. Okay, breathe in, Mizuki, relax. All you've got to do now is to tell him that you're a girl._

"_Mizuki?"_

_My thoughts were shattered as he called my name. I immediately looked at him and waited for him to speak._

"_I gotta go to Komari. Okay?"_

_He said as he gave a faint smile. Then he turned back and started to walk away from me. Huh. He's totally regretting what he did. Great, Mizuki. You and your big mouth. _

_No! Wait, I still need to tell you something!_

_I ran after him and pulled his arm so that he's facing me. He looked at me expectantly as I stopped to catch my breath. I sucked in a lot of air and…_

"_I'm a girl."_

_I blurted it out._

_Just like that._

_I looked up to see his expression which was, I think, of surprise, confusion and of course, disbelief. We stayed still for a while, until he broke the silence. His expression changed to an understanding one and he gave me a soft pat on the head..._

"_Look, Mizuki. It's fine if you're gay. I'm not being against it." He blushed for seconds then he started to walk away from me again._

"_NO! Nakatsu! Wait!" I said as I ran after him, this time, blocking his way so he won't be able to walk away from me again. I was surprised to see that his blush has deepened. Did I say something to make him blush more?_

"_What I meant to say is that I'm not a boy!"_

_No luck. He gave me the same expression as a while ago. I gave out a soft sigh when I realized that he's not going to understand at all._

"_Would you just please, PLEASE, go to our room later?" I asked him instead. Maybe some 'heart to heart' talk could make him understand. He didn't answer. He just stared at me absentmindedly._

"_Nakatsu?" _

"_Uh, y-yeah. Okay." I gave out another sigh and tried to give him a smile. _

"_Okay."_

_With that, I got out of his way and allowed him to walk away from me. He turned back to look at me and smiled at me._

"_SEE YA LATER, MIZUKI!"_

_Then he ran. _

_Oh, man. I'm such an ass. I'm such an ASS. I turned back and headed to the dorm, feeling a LOT more depressed. Just think of what he's thinking now! I walked with my head down, feeling so mortified as I remembered how I blurted out that… that THING! _

'Kiss me.'

_ARGH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, MIZUKI! _

_He…_

_He kissed me back, though._

_I shook my head as I felt my face heat up. He just did that because he's a good friend! That's all! So you're lucky he didn't run off or anything. God, Mizuki, don't you even dare assume that he did that because of something else._

_I slowly walked back to the dorm as I thought of what to say to him later and how stupid I've been earlier, I wasn't even thinking before saying things to him. I mean, I invited him to our room and then what? Well, I hope he'd believe me if I simply explain to him that I'm a girl. But if not… I guess I'd just have to depend on my ability to suddenly let words pass by my lips uncontrollably._

_I sighed as I threw my bag on the top bunk of our bed and unbuttoned my uniform, unzipping my vest as well. I cannot believe how stressful this day had been, so far, and how it'd be stressful again later. I mean, there's still the problem of how I'd explain myself to Nakatsu._

_I pulled a light, zip-up sweater from my drawer and wore it, as well as the old jersey shorts I used to wear whenever I ran back in America. Then I snatched my C.D. player, wore the headphones and turned the volume to maximum, loud enough to not make me think. Or so I thought. It didn't help that much because no matter how loud the music was playing, it still sounded like light noise. Frustrated, I sat beside the bed instead. _

_I stared at the wall as I remembered Sano. He left early this morning and left a note. _

"_I'm off to train. I'll just see you in class._

_I'll be home late too, I have to train after dismissal."_

_I pondered that memory of his note. _

_Then I felt all clammy. _

_And my palms started to sweat._

_He'll be home _late_? _

_But… _

_Nakatsu'd be here later. _

…

…

_NO!! I don't want to have TOO MUCH time with Nakatsu later! Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap!!_

_WHY DID I FORGET THAT SANO'LL COME HOME LATE?! What would I do after explaining to him then?! IDIOT!! IF I HAD JUST REMEMBERED SANO'LL BE HERE LATE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE INVITED NAKATSU OVER! _

_I rested my head on the table, closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. This is HONESTLY too stressful. _

_Too stressful._

_The next thing I knew, I was gaining consciousness as I felt something soft on my back and a hand playing with my hair. Where'd the music go? And what, am I on a bed? _

"_You shouldn't really be sleeping on the floor, Mizuki. You'll definitely get a cold."_

_NAKATSU? My eyes popped open as soon as I heard his voice. WH-what, have I been sleeping too deep that I didn't even notice him enter the room? I flinched as I remembered why he was here. Oh, God. How would I tell him now? I'M NOT READY AT ALL! I pondered it as I looked and played with my fingers. Why are things turning out like this? Can't I have some moment for myself to, at least, sort things out?_

_Stop it, Mizuki, forget the fact that you're not ready, you've got to talk. _

_I sucked in a lot of air and decided to look at him, which was a totally bad idea. He was slightly leaning towards me with his head tilted to the side, probably wondering why I looked so bothered, his eyes directly looking at mine and his lips, slightly parted. _

_Aw, he was too cute. _

_I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts and looked at him again, noticing his lips curving upwards. Then he was laughing. _

_What? What could I have done to make him laugh?_

"_So…" He started. "Why'd you want me here?" I froze._

"_Uh…" I looked down to avoid his stare. This is it. You've got to make him believe you, okay?_

"_Well, you wouldn't believe me a while ago." I continued._

_I glanced at him, his face lit up in recognition._

"_Oh, you mean the girl-thing?"_

_I looked at him incredulously. How is it that he sounds like it's nothing at all? This isn't a joke. I sighed and sat on my heels._

"_Y-yeah." With that, he grinned at me._

"_Enlighten me. I didn't really get what you said about you being a girl."_

"_But there's nothing more to explain! I meant it LITERALLY, I AM a GIRL." I said empathetically in one breath. I watched as his expression changed to surprise. Then to confusion again._

"_Mizuki, really, being gay is no big deal. You shouldn't be telling me that you're a girl when in fact you ARE a boy." _

"_BUT I'M NOT--" _

_He didn't even let me finish, he stared at me incredulously. As if I wasn't speaking in Japanese._

"_Look, I know that what I'm trying to explain here is really weird because I am in a boys' school after all but Nakatsu, really, I AM a girl. And I've been trying so hard to keep this from everybody because I'd be dead if anyone knew. I mean, haven't you noticed how feminine I could be sometimes? Or how weird I turn when I'm with you, guys and you talk about some guy-things? Or ho--"_

"_Mizuki! Mizuki, slow down, alright?" He said patiently, his smile not leaving his face. "I'm starting to not understand the words you're saying, you're going too fast."_

_I gave out a loud sigh. This is pathetic, I give up. There IS no point in explaining this to him. I stared at him, closed my eyes for a few seconds, and tried to calm myself down. My heart was pounding against my chest so hard that it was all I could hear. I guess I was too caught up with this that I forgot to breathe while I explained. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me and… He was blushing. I blinked for a few times, just to make sure if I was seeing it for real. And yes, he WAS blushing. _

_I looked away because I didn't want to wonder why he was blushing while staring at him. But then, I was panicking so bad that I didn't even bother wonder about it anymore. I stared at my hands and thought hard. Words aren't that enough to make someone understand or believe this. Who, in their right mind, would enroll in a school for the opposite sex, after all? I looked at him again and gave another sigh._

"_You still don't believe me, do you?" I asked. His smile turned into a smirk. _

"_No."_

_I frowned at him. Why won't he just believe what I've said?_

"_I'm really sorry, Mizuki, but that's just hard to believe." He added, as if he had read my mind._

_Huh. That's just hard to believe. THAT'S JUST SO FREAKING HARD TO BELIEVE. What the hell does he need to believe me, then?! _

_I stared at him as I thought again. _

_And then I turned all clammy again._

_Because a totally ridiculous thought snuck into my mind. But then again, words weren't enough. I tore my eyes away from his and started feeling the heat crawling up past my neck and into my cheeks. Policemen don't just believe witnesses themselves. They always needed proof. And if Nakatsu's just like those policemen, then fine, I'll be giving him the proof he needs._

_I crawled towards him and knelt in front of him. Then I slowly draped my arms around his neck, disregarding the fact that I was shaking so hard._

"_U—uh, alright, j-just don't look, okay?" I stuttered. By this time, he was looking up to me, his blush deepening. Oh, I wish he couldn't hear my heart right now, or realize the fact that I'm shaking so bad. Then he nodded._

_I leaned towards him and slowly placed my lips over his. His eyes widened but his lips parted as an answer. He was… He was kissing me back. Giving in, I let my body relax over him a bit. My heart pounded even harder when I felt his hands take hold of my hips and when I realized that he was pulling me towards him again. I let my hands slide down from his neck to the zipper of my sweater. Slowly pulling it down and letting my sweater slide down my shoulders, exposing my breasts. I held a fistful of his hair as my body came in contact with his without breaking the kiss._

_I felt his body tense when my chest touched his; he pulled his lips from mine and looked at me. As a reaction, I rested my head on his neck; I couldn't bear to look at him now, not after I SHOWED him my secret. What could he be thinking? My thoughts shattered as I felt his hand move from my hips to my waist to gently push me away from his body. He stared at me for a moment, not sparing a glance at my half-naked body, and then he started playing with my hair again._

"_So, you ARE a girl." He said with no trace of surprise in his voice as he started to nuzzle on my neck. _

"_W—what are you doing?" I forced out as his lips made my whole body shiver._

_With that, he raised his head to look at me. His head tilted to the side and his eyes rested on mine for a moment which looked terribly… sexy. His expression looked like he was thinking. Was he still processing the fact that I'm a girl in his head? I watched as his cheeks turned from pink to deep crimson but I looked away as his eyes met mine again._

"_What time will Sano be back?" He asked. I blinked for a few times, what was he asking me this for?_

"_Uhm, later tonight, he said he's got training and—"_

_I froze as his teeth clamped on my neck. I gasped as the pain of his teeth shot through my nerves but relaxed as he slowly left a trail of kisses from my jaw to where his teeth probably left a mark. He stopped to look at me as I gave out a soft moan and I looked back at him, only to see him smirking at me. My mind felt so hazy with what he just did but I swear I knew my heart was slamming so hard against my chest with what was happening and with what he said._

"_Great." _


End file.
